


Music Again

by Anoel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, dance vid, unusual PoV, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make me want to listen to music again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dayln for the beta!

Music: "Music Again" by Adam Lambert  
Source: Glee S1  
Size: 39 MB AVI  
Download: [Music Again](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-MusicAgain.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
